13 Days in Hinamori's Mansion
by Rukia Hitsugaya X3
Summary: Gara-gara Mansion ini mereka jadi aneh, suka gugup, dan ketakutan. Yuzu hilang, ditemukan boneka 'cacat' berbentuk Yuzu, kematian tragis seorang pria, dan lagi Hollow? Oh bukan, Hantu? Jin? Setan? Shinigami? Oh, wait! Mereka shinigami. Iblis? Ya mungkin bisa dikatakan iblis. Ya, mungkin...


YAHAAA~! Shiro kembali dengan fict baru~ Yup, padahal yang pertama belum selesai, malah ganti, salahkan Ulqui yang ga dapet OC~! Nyehehehe~

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo lah masak Saya?**

**Pair : Ini bukan Fict Romance**

**Genre : Horror, Humor –walau sepertinya ga kerasa-, Mystery, Friendship, dan Suspense**

**Warning : OOC-ness, Abal, Garing, yang pasti ada OC, GaJe, Membosankan, Miss Typo, Danger, Ini buatan Newbie! Jangan baca malam hari! de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Hari ini, hari yang melelahkan namun juga hari yang menyenangkan bagi Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Jarang-jarang kan Toshiro seneng, selain mendapat se-truck semangka?

Bahkan tidak hanya Toshiro yang seneng tapi hampir seluruh shinigami yang ada di Soul Society seneng!

Kenapa?

Karena hari ini merupakan hari dimana kalender menuju pada angka 12 di hari kamis.

Terus kenapa?

Karena besoknya adalah 13rd Friday! Dan seluruh shinigami diliburkan selama 1 minggu penuh mulai dari 13rd Friday.

Tanpa misi, tanpa paperwork, yang ada hanya liburan, liburan, dan LIBURAN!

Betapa indahnya hidup ini~

.

Setelah menyelesaikan paperwork yang selalu menjulang tinggi di meja, Toshiro pun pulang dan mengepak barang.

Buat?

Buat liburan tentunya, di Pantai –yang katanya- terindah di Jepang, Pantai Nishi di Okinawa. Dan enaknya dia menginap di penginapan Onsen.

Itu juga atas rekomendasi Momo Hinamori.

**Flashback~**

"Eh, Shiro-chan?"

"Hn?" Toshiro malas berdebat nama saat ini, karena pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak.

"Liburan nanti mau kemana?"

"Ga kemana-mana."

"La terus mau ngapain?"

"Umm… mungkin merilekskan diri di danau Rukongai." Kata Toshiro yang akhirnya menolah ke Momo.

"Kalo gitu ke Okinawa aja, ke Pulau Haterama!" Jawab Momo semangat.

"Emang disana ada apa?"

"Ke Pantai! Mumpung musim Panas~!"

Ya ini memang musim Panas, ini kan bulan Juli.

"Yay~ Bisa liat bule pake bikini~"

Momo sama Toshiro cengo.

"H.. Hinamori… tak kusangka…" Toshiro berkata sambil memberi pandangan –teman-kecil-gue-yang-gue-kira-polos-ternyata-pervert-!-

"Bukan… Bukan aku yang ngomong!" Sangkal Hinamori.

"Aiihh~ Enaknya~ Ah! Taicho~ ini tehnya~!" Kata seseorang berambut senja yang sering dikenal bernama rangiku sambil memberi teh hangat ke taicho-nya.

"Oh…" Toshiro sama Momo ber-oh-ria, ga kaget jika yang bicara tadi Rangiku.

"Oya, kamu nginap aja di Penginapan Onsen punya Imouto-ku~"

"Kamu punya adik toh?"

"Iya, aku belum cerita ya?"

"Belum."

"Oh.." Momo memasang muka 'o'.

"Kamu ikut ga?" Tanya Toshiro.

"Engga."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayolah Shiro-chan, aku sudah mati, kalo aku muncul di depan Imouto-ku, dia bisa berbusa nanti."

Toshiro tampak berpikir, lalu "Adikmu itu Spongebob ya?" katanya tanpa dosa.

Hei, Sponge bisa berbusa kan?

Momo cengo, "Shiro-chan…"

"Hn?" Kata Toshiro sambil meminum teh-nya.

"Kau suka Spongebob Squarepants ya?"

CROOOTT~!

Teh yang diminum Toshiro nyembur ke muka Momo.

"G… gomen" kata Toshiro sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Momo siap nangis.

"Eh, suer ga sengaja!" Kata Toshiro panic sambil nunjukkin tangan bentuk peace.

"Akan kuadukan sama Baa-chan~!" Teriak Momo sambil keluar kantor divisi 10.

Baa-chan?

Diadukan?

Semangka?

Disita?

"HUEEEE~~!" Suara Toshiro membahana.

**Flashback off~**

Dan pada akhirnya, semangka Toshiro benar-benar disita.

Oke, sekarang beralih pada Toshiro yang mengepak barang.

Modsoul – check

Pakaian – check

Hp sama uang – check

Err… Semangka – check

S… sunblock – check

Ember (?) – check

Sekop (?) – check

Ban Renang (!) – check

'Apa lagi ya?' batin Toshiro, 'Ah! Iya!'

Komik – check

Novel – check

Sisir – check

Handuk – check

Peralatan mandi – check

Kantong Plastik – check

Obat – check

'Segini aja deh.' Akhirnya setelah meniapkan keperluan, Toshiro pun santai-santai.

Jarang-jarang kan Toshiro santai.

I'm believing this light I see~  
Tashikana hikari yo~

Klik

"Moshi-moshi?" Tanya Toshiro pada orang di seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi Toshiro? Ini Ichigo…"

"Hitsugaya-taicho~!" Seperti kebiasaan awal, setiap kali Ichigo memanggil nama depannya, dia pasti akan berteriak 'Histugaya-taicho'.

"Iya iya, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Apa?"

"Kata Momo kau mau ke Okinawa ya?"

"Ya."

"Berangkat kapan?"

"Besok." Toshiro terus menjawab singkat.

"Tanggal 15 aja ya?" Pinta Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya tanggal 15 Juli kan aku liburan Musim Panas, jadi berangkat bareng."

"Ugh… sama siapa?"

"Aku, Rukia, Renji, sama Byakuya."

'Yang merepotkan diajak semua.' Batin Toshiro sebal.

Diingatkan bahwa 13rd Friday ini bulan Juli, jika tidak percaya, silakan cek kalender tahun 2012.

"Terserah kau mau berangkat kapan, yang penting aku besok~!" Kata Toshiro yang langsung menutup telepon dari Ichigo dan me-non-aktif-kan Hp-nya.

Toshiro pun merebahkan diri di kasur sambil bergumam kecil, "Tidur ah, jarang-jarang aku ga lembur."

Apa kalian perhatikan?

Sebenarnya, jarang-jarang tentang Toshiro sudah 3 kali loh.

.

Tok tok tok.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kata seseorang di depan.

"Bentar." Terkutuklah kau yang telah mengganggu tidur siangku yang hanya terjadi seumur hidup.

Cklek!

"Ada apa Kuchiki?" Tanya Toshiro sinis.

"Anoo…" Rukia jadi gelagapan, "Tadi Ichigo…"

BRAKKK~!

"Bilang pada si Kurosaki, kalo dia ngajak ke Okinawa-nya tanggal 15, aku ga mau!" Bentak Toshiro dari dalam rumah sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

'Sudah kuduga.' Batin Rukia sambil melenggang pergi.

Toshiro pun kembali merebahkan diri di kasur.

Tok tok tok.

'Sial! Kukutuk siapa saja yang dateng jadi baboon~!' batin Toshiro.

Cklek.

'Kutukanku terbukti benar.' Batin Toshiro, "Ada apa Abarai?"

"Ehehehe…" Renji nyengir kuda. "Tadi, Ichi…"

BRAKKK~!

"Tanya Rukia Kuchiki~!" Teriak Toshiro dari dalam rumah –lagi-.

"Eh?" Renji mati kutu.

.

Niat Toshiro untuk tidur hilang seketika.

'Makan!' Toshiro melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk mencari bahan makanan dan mengolahnya.

Tapi Toshiro Cuma menemukan, "Ramen Instant?"

'Sejak kapan aku pernah beli Ramen Instant?' Batin Toshiro sambil memperhatikan bungkus Ramen tadi. 'Sekali-sekali makan Ramen ga pa pa lah.'

Toshiro berjalan menuju kompor dan mulai menyeduh air.

'Tunggu~!' Batin Toshiro kembali bergejolak. 'Jangan-jangan ini kerjaan Kurosaki! Ramen ini diberi racun agar aku menuruti semua perintahnya, termasuk berangkat tanggal 15!'

Bisa disimpulkan, disini pemikiran Toshiro bisa berubah 180 derajat Cuma gara-gara was-was. Yang tadinya jenius jadi o'on.

DUAKK~!

Toshiro menendang Ramen tadi hingga menghilang ke Negeri Antah Berantah.

Tok tok tok.

"Siapa?" Tanya Toshiro yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Momo."

"Kenapa?"

"Buka dulu pintunya~!"

Cklek!

Pintu dibuka Toshiro, "Kenapa?"

"Anoo…" Sekarang Momo yang gelagapan. "Kata Matsumoto-fukutaicho…"

"Rangiku?"

"Paperwork-mu diberantakin kucing dan sebagian kena tinta."

Bruk!

Toshiro pingsan.

"SHIRO-CHAANN~!"

.

.

"Jangan katakana 'hantu' sebanyak 10 kali kalau belum ingin mati."

"Bodoh."

Greb!

"GYAAAA~ TOLOOONG~!"

Kraus! Kraus!

.

"AAKKHHHH~!"

"KYAAA~!

"Hah… hah…" Toshiro terengah-engah.

"Histugaya-taicho anda me… eh, anda tak apa?"

"Tadi itu… hah… Hollow?" Tanya Toshiro pada dirinya sendiri.

"Histugaya-taicho?" Tanya Rukia yang sedari tadi ada disamping Toshiro pun menepuk pundak Toshiro pelan.

"HYAAA~! O.. Oh Kuchiki…"

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia khawatir melihat tubuh Toshiro bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Yah… sepertinya Cuma mimpi buruk. Oh iya, ini dimana?"

"Ini divisi 4, 2 hari yang lalu anda pingsan." Terang Rukia.

"2 hari yang lalu?" Toshiro berpikir sebentar dan membulatkan matanya. "Ini tanggal 14 dong?"

"Iya, ini tanggal 14 Juli." Kata Rukia tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Sebaikanya anda istirahat dulu, besok pagi, kita semua berangkat ke Okinawa sama-sama."

'Cih, ini pasti jampi-jampi dari Kurosaki!' Batin Toshiro merutuki kesialannya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi pulang." Kata Rukia sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hn." Kata Toshiro singkat sambil kembali merebahkan diri. 'Yang tadi itu… masa' Hinamori sih?'

.

.

Tap tap tap.

Toshiro menghentakkan kakiknya dengan raut muka sebal.

Renji yang takut dengan Toshiro yang murka malah bersembunyi di balik punggung Byakuya.

Byakuya Cuma sweat dropped.

BRUKK~!

"HEAAA~!" Terdengar suara aneh dari dalam Rumah kediaman Keluarga Kurosaki.

DUAAKKK~!

PRAANGG~!

GEDEBUM~!

"Good job my son~" Sesuatu –atau seseorang- yang baru saja jatuh dari lantai 2 berkata aneh.

Tiga orang tadi sweat drop.

Yup, 3 orang yang dimaksud adalah, Toshiro, Renji, sama Byakuya.

Mereka menunggu Ichigo dan Rukia –yang seharusnya mengepak barang- untuk pergi ke Okinawa bersama.

.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Kalian ngapain aja sih di dalem?" Tanya Renji yang rambutnya berubah jadi hijau karena berlumut.

"Tadi Yuzu ngeyel mau ikut~!" Teriak Ichigo.

"Kalo gitu ajak aja~!" Kata Renji.

"Boleh?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa engga?" Toshiro balik nanya.

"Tuh kan, dibilangin ga pa pa juga~" Kata seorang anak kecil berambut coklat muda, yang dikenal sebagai Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Yasud, masuk ke mobil, biar aku yang antar." Kata ayahnya Ichigo, Isshin.

Akhirnya semua mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil milik keluarga Kurosaki.

Dan.

BRUUUMM~!

"GYAAAAA~!"

**TBC~**

Capek ngetik~ segini aja deh XD

Tanpa basa basi~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
